


Punked

by stormin_thru_glitter



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 08:29:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10553246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stormin_thru_glitter/pseuds/stormin_thru_glitter
Summary: A competition of tricksters





	

**Author's Note:**

> Oh gosh I went on another writing spree again. Took me a month to finish this one because of school work and other stories...  
> Once again thank you guys so much for reading what I write and for supporting me with kudos!!
> 
> Warnings: swearing

You had taken it upon yourself to start a prank war a few days ago against Clint, and your latest pick had to have made history.

It had taken a good few hours to set up, situated in the ranged weapons training room that he frequented when he wasn't sleeping or eating. During your time in high school you had been the lighting operator for a number of plays, so you knew how to work the control panels Tony installed to simulate battle situations. You had also done some spying on Tony's work to figure out JARVIS's voice settings for this very day. After some tinkering and a few recordings for the IA's archive, you set yourself in front of the lighting and weapons panel. Now came the fun part.

You removed all the arrow and rubber bullet guns with your own hand made treats, which he would come to hate you for.

Only 20 minutes passed between completion of your trick and Clint's entrance, and you almost felt bad for what you were going to do, but not enough to quit.

As soon as the doors to the room closed, your voice rang out from the speakers. "Welcome to the nest, bird man! Today's session includes uncovering who you really are!"

You had made sure that your voice was seeping with drama and just listening to your message almost made you chuckle, but that would give away your position in a small, dark corner of the room.

A second passed before two guns emerged from the walls adjacent to the confused archer, instantly making an attempt to shoot him with white school glue. And to your pleasure they moved faster than he could react and his entire chest and torso was peppered with the stick.

Another round of mocking came from the speakers, "Sorry, I meant covering!"

You could see him from where you stood, and his expression when more slots opened from the walls, carrying 1 pound of feathers in a bag each. His eyes widened to the size of saucers as he figured out what the plan was, the air pressure that used to shoot arrows exploded the bags, launching their contents onto the man.

It took a few seconds for the feathers to settle on the ground, leaving a sticky, white feathered, middle aged Barton. You emerged from the shadows with your phone, having recorded the whole thing.

"Bird Man!" You shrieked and ran from the charging, feathery mess.

Luckily the glue was hindering Clint from reaching his top speed, allowing you enough time to high-tail it into the living room where you had set up an invisible fort on the ground in front of the couch. You dove in and activated the camouflage, silently thanking Tony and Bruce for lending it to you. You could hear scrambling around the corner into the room, staying perfectly silent and stifling your laughter. You are a jokester, and this was your natural battlefield, but this was definitely your best trap to date.

"Y/N! Get your ass over here!"

"You'll never take me alive!" You yelled back, imagining he look of fury and confusion that must be radiating from his face.

"Good morning hawk-man, what has you tr-" Thor walked into the scene, stopping short in his sentence as he strolled around the corner from his room.

"Thor! Where did Y/N go?" He blurted, frantically looking around the room all three of you were in.

"Thor, don't tell him! Don't do it, man!" You blundered, taking your chances at being found as long as you knew what was coming.

"Lady Y/L/N, I can do no such thing. Barton, Y/N is just in front of the couch, hidden by Lady Romonov's cloak of..." He never finished his sentence as you sprinted from your position, grabbing the invisible material as you fled down the nearest hallway in an attempt to cover yourself and have Clint jump on an empty fort. In your haste, some of your limbs appeared out of seemingly nowhere, letting him know where you were headed.

"Finally! Get back here, kid!" He bellowed, hurdling over the couch that separated you two and gaining momentum to catch your retreating form. He knew what lay ahead, a dead end in the hallway that you had failed to remember existed. By the time you reached the end, it was obviously too late to turn back, ending your running escape and leaving you with only one option left before your friend rounded the corner and found you a sitting duck.

You quickly laid on the floor as close to the wall as possible and placed the cloak over your body, trying your hardest to shrink into the rock-hard carpeting. Just in time too as he could be heard turning around the bend, skittering to a stop (if that was possible), and standing perfectly still to listen for your erratic breathing. It took all your might to not snicker at the thought of his face contorted into utter confusion. He took a few steps closer to the wall you were positioned against, as he ran his hand across the walls leading to yours in attempt to figure if you were pressed against them. Your heart at this point was hammering in your chest, surprised he couldn't hear it from his close proximity. Suddenly as if he heard another sound somewhere else, you could tell that he high-tailed his way back the way you two had come.

You waited a good 15 seconds before sitting up, and another 10 or so before finally standing up, straining your ears for the stealthy bastard. Coming to the conclusion that he wasn't anywhere near, you crept as quietly as you could to the corner, peaking one eye around it, to find no one there. Continuing down the hall and back into the living room, you saw that he hadn't left any trails in or out of the room, so you stepped fully into it.

"Jarvis," you whispered towards the ceiling, "where is Clint?"  
"Right here, kid." You jumped at the voice which emanated from above you, from a speaker.

"Two can play at this game" he said flatly, at the same time releasing a gun from a hidden panel in the ceiling, shooting a quick, white substance from it. In your shock, you turned around to try and escape, shooting at you from behind as well. Wide eyed, you noticed another panel placed perfectly above your head open up, dropping the same feathers you used against Clint only a few minutes ago!

"You can't just use my tricks against me without repercussion, little duckling!" He chuckled, stepping out from the opposite hallway, still covered in his share of the glue and feathers you were now wearing.

"How - what? How did you know where to place this stuff! It took a week to figure out what I wanted to do!" You stammered to him, taking a few steps in his direction.

"Oh, this trap wasn't originally set for you. It's been sitting for a month in case Tony got on our nerves. You just so happened to be on my mind at the moment." He winked smugly, turning around towards the hall both of your rooms were located, "Let's get cleaned up now before all of this dries. It sucks when it dries." He motioned with his hand to follow him, and you obliged, running at him and tackling him to the ground.

"Stick with me and we can be unstoppable." You quipped, cackling when Clint accepted your offer and lifting you off of him, chasing you into your room and leaving you to shower and think over both your success and defeat while under the hot water.


End file.
